Just a weird life in the world
by Lancer De Chocobo
Summary: Weird stuff happens! The names of the characters are my people in FFT for Playstation.
1. Meet the characters

This is my First fanfic Heh heh! Please note that the people in this story are the people in my squad in FFT. Christie Ninja/Archer. Shaker Summoner/Wizard. Salome White mage/Time mage. Hishishakomari Lancer. Please R&R ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Name: Christie Job: Ninja Secondary Ability: Jump Movement: Walk On Water Reaction: Transparent Support: Meatbone Slash Weapon of Choice: Flails Personality: Evil HP: 206 MP: 50 CT: 65 Level: 22  
  
Name: Salome Job: White Mage Secondary Ability: Time Magic Movement: Move +1 Reaction: Regenerator Support: None Weapon of Choice: Staff Personality: Sweet HP: 189 MP: 90 CT: 87 Level: 19  
  
Name: Shaker Job: Summoner Secondary Ability: Black Magic Movement: Jump +2 Reaction: MP Restore Support: Meatbone Slash Weapon of Choice: Staff Personality: Pervert HP: 196 MP: 70 CT: 78 Level: 20  
  
Name: Hishishakomari Job: Lancer Secondary Ability: Item Movement: Jump +4 Reaction: Hp Restore Support: Equip Shield Weapon of Choice: Spear Personality: Minion of Shaker HP:202 MP: 46 CT: 60 Level: 21 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Our story begins at Igrias Castle Bar. Where our heroes are miserable and poor. The only explanation for this has got to be Shaker.  
  
Ramza: Why aren't I in this one?  
  
Agrias: Yah me too  
  
Lancer De Chocobo: Uhh you two are main characters in the game so no I want my Squad in the story only.  
  
Ramza, Agrias: DDDIIIEEEE *poof*  
  
Lancer De Chocobo: They are so annoying I can't stand them. They always get in the way and.  
  
Mastadio: Get on with it!  
  
Salome: Get on with it!  
  
Simon: Get on with it!  
  
Sora: Get on wit.  
  
Mastadio: Why the hell are you here poser?  
  
Sora: I Dunno.  
  
Lancer De Chocobo: Ahem Okay moving on now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Salome: Man we need some gill  
  
Christie: You got that right  
  
Shaker, Hishishakomari: HEE HEE ohh yah  
  
Salome: What are you reading!  
  
Shaker: oh nothing heh heh  
  
Christie: let me see what Playboy  
  
Christie: *hits them with a staff*  
  
Salome: Hey what's in your bag?  
  
Shaker: Gack Ohh no  
  
Christie: What more magazines  
  
Hishishakomari: Damn  
  
Salome: So this is where all are gill went  
  
Suddenly there was a big rumble between the girls and boys  
  
Bartender: Hey if you need gill take on some propositions. There is a good one out right now. A missing chocobo herder and thousands of chocobos. The reward for finding them is 100,000 Gil!  
  
Christie: we'll take it.  
  
Bartender: okay that will be 1000 gill for the info and maps.  
  
Salome: What! That's a rip off.  
  
Christie: Wait we can get that gill!  
  
Shaker: How?  
  
Christie: *stares at his magazines*  
  
Hishishakomari: NOOOOOOOOOOO you are not getting a hold of them while I'm arou.  
  
Salome: *knocks both of them out*  
  
Christie: 995, 996, 997, 998, 999, 1000 here you go.  
  
Bartender: Ok girls the map and information come back any time. Really. Oh Yeah.  
  
Shaker: Why did you take the. Oww  
  
Salome: SHUT UP!  
  
Christie: Ok we are heading to! Goblin Forest! That's like 20 days away on foot and we only have 14.  
  
Salome: It says the man was last seen around a cave with writing of a mystyrias women. It also says if we find the women we find the man. But it says nothing about the chocobos.  
  
Shaker: Heh no worries remember I'm a summoner I'll just summon phoenix Ok Come to me phoenix.  
  
Hishishakomari: Uh remembers when Salome accidentally made a poison instead of a potion.  
  
Shaker: Oh yeah we lots the old feeler  
  
Christie: Wait how can a phoenix die they are immortal.  
  
Shaker: dunno well I got something even better. Come BAHAMUT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
2 hours later  
  
Christie, Hishishakomari, Salome: Snore zzzz Snore zzzz Snore zzzz Snore  
  
Shaker: Ok he's here not too shabby huh WAKE U... Oh sorry the suspense wares me out. I'll probably be down here for the next hour.  
  
Christie, Hishishakomari, Salome: *SWEAT DROP*  
  
So they were on their way. But they didn't know what lies ahead. Well they already got some evil with them. You know Shaker.  
  
Salome: Ok lets stop at a city to get supplies I need a better staff. I hear the best one is the new healing staff.  
  
Christie: Yah and I need some knives and balls to throw. I love those platinum knives.  
  
Shaker: That's a great Idea.  
  
Salome: But I thought you said you had all the best utilities for a summoner.  
  
Shaker: well uh ooo oh yeah I found out that there is a summon I don't know about. Heh heh  
  
Christie: Oh okay  
  
Shaker: They don't suspect a thing Hisishakomari  
  
Hisishakomari: Yah Right huh ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Salome: How much for this robe  
  
Man: 100 Gill  
  
Salome: you got a deal  
  
Christie: What is that pile you have in your hands Hishishakomari And Shaker.  
  
Hisishakomari: OOOh Busted ehh  
  
Christie: ohh yeah Knife THROW  
  
Shaker: ICK ooh Man those Knives are sharp.  
  
Christie: Exactly  
  
So there's Chap 1 so R&R And read Chapter two Shaker and Hishishakomari Get in even more trouble next time. You know what I mean. Thank you too all those Chocobo fans out there I'll be back. Email Me At CidStar@ffextreme.com 


	2. Yo mamma

Second Chapter all right. I finally finished this chapter I can't wait instill my third chapter comes out. To be honest I got into fan fictions because of my sister.  
  
We find are heroes with 12 days left to complete their proposition. What will happen?  
  
Shaker: We need to rest. Tomarrow we will keep looking for the cave.  
  
Salome: Hey over they're a nice place with a spring.  
  
Hishishakomari: Sweet ground.  
  
Christie: You guys go set up camp while I go take a bath in the spring.  
  
Shaker: Sure thing. Tee hee *lets go check her out Hishishakomari*  
  
Hishishakomari: But what about Salome  
  
Shaker: *knocks her out* Got it covered.  
  
Christie: LAA DEE DAA DEE DAA!  
  
Shaker: She is so sexy. I can't believe were getting all this on tape.  
  
Hishishakomari: Whoh you got that right! Do you think she knows were here.  
  
Shaker: not a chance. I took here ninja manual and thought us both how to use transparent.  
  
Hishishakomari: That's awesome. But wait if were invisible why can I see you.  
  
Christie: GET OUT OF HERE PERVERTS *Throws knives at them*  
  
Shaker: At least ooh we got to ahh look for awhile Ick. And I still got the tape.  
  
Salome: Ohh you killed them OHHH YEAH you're the best  
  
Salome: Actually we need their power Bahamut is our fastest way to get around. RAISE 2  
  
Shaker: Bones fixed, skin stitched, holes gone. Were alive.  
  
Hishishakomari: wow I thought we were going to be d.  
  
Wolfs: *leaps at Hishishakomari and kills him again*  
  
Wolfs: Grhgrhrgrhhrgrghghrgr  
  
Salome: Damn  
  
Christie: don't worry you won't need to fight.  
  
Salome: No not that I just wasted a lot of MP.  
  
Christie: Oh okay. Lets kick their ass  
  
Shaker: I'll start things off with a little roast! Okay FIRE 3. Got one all right!  
  
Christie: Shrunken Throw. That's 2.  
  
Hishishakomari: Jump! Got one.  
  
They fight on for an hour  
  
Christie: Damn I'm all out of CT and knives to throw.  
  
Shaker: Yah and I'm all out of MP!  
  
Hishishakomari: Yah I'm all out of CT also.  
  
Christie: Were done for.  
  
Salome: *Wait I have 60 MP left* don't worry I'll get the rest. I'll get the rest  
  
Christie: But Salome you're a white mage you suck at attacking.  
  
Salome: ohh Really AAAAAGGGGHHHHH OOOHHHH HOLY!  
  
Shaker: SJGIJLIGGGUYYTRGNLP Y You f fried t th them a all. And that's not all you got you destroyed this whole area of forest around us.  
  
Salome: Nhaa I guess I do not know my own strength. Well that shows you all never to take me lightly.  
  
Hishishakomari: Eh Heh heh heh nice one babe you got to teach me that one not.  
  
Salome: Did you just call me babe and then dis me.  
  
Hishishakomari: UHHH no no n..  
  
Salome: HHHHOOOOLLLLYYY  
  
Shaker: Now all it needs is my famous stake sauce. *pours sauce on top of Hishishakomari*  
  
Hishishakomari: ICK MMM I taste good hit me again  
  
Salome: Gladly HOLY  
  
Christie: Sometimes I just wish I were dead. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shaker: Okay I guess I'll summon Bahamut now  
  
Salome: Okay guys get out your sleeping bags.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Shaker: Hey I impov.. Not~~~ again~~  
  
Hishishakomari: Hey down there it's the forest and the cave!  
  
Christie: All right land  
  
Shaker: There's no one around lets go inside.  
  
Salome: It's so creapy in there.  
  
Shaker: Do not worry you can hold my hand!  
  
Salome: *hits him with a hammer* I think not.  
  
Christie: Look out guys zombies!  
  
Salome: Feh leave them to me.  
  
Hishishakomari: But they are immune to holy magic.  
  
Salome: I am not using that I'm going to heal them.  
  
Shaker: ohh yeah Zombies are allready dead so if you make them living you are hurting them.  
  
Christie: looks like someone has been doing their homework!  
  
Salome: Got em! Christie: good job Salome!  
  
?????: Nicely done! *Clap Clap Clap*  
  
Shaker: Who goes there.  
  
Latina: My name is Latina  
  
Shaker: Whoh what are you baby?  
  
Latina: Yo mamma  
  
Christie: Come on tell us or I'll kill you even slower?  
  
Latina: REALLY I am Shakers mom  
  
Shaker: WHAT how do you know my name?  
  
Latina: I just told how I know.  
  
So what do you think of this. Ok Please R&R Next will come out soon And this story is kind of gay don't you think so. PS: Latina I made up. Heh heh heh. 


End file.
